Prueba Engendrada
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bellatrix ha tenido que pasar numerosos retos a lo largo de su vida. Muchos más en los últimos años de guerra mágica. Pero ninguno la ha preparado para la prueba que tendrá que superar. Su futuro se verá alterado para siempre y el mundo pagara las consecuencias de lo que ocurrirá esta noche si logra triunfar y salir victoriosa.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

El relato siguiente forma parte de la línea iniciada en La Llamada del Elegido.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

El placer es algo muy subjetivo. Puede venir de oler una flor en un día primaveral, con el sol dándote en la cara y la brisa cálida arremolinándose en tu cabello. Puede venir de las gotas calientes sobre tu cuerpo durante una ducha mientras el vapor calma tu cansado cuerpo. Puede venir del tacto de la seda sobre tu desnudez mientras te duermes en una cama esponjosa. El placer es como el dolor, puede venir de mil sitios pero no todos tienen la misma fuerza.

En este instante Bellatrix siente un placer indescriptible de algo que jamás había dado muestras de poder satisfacerla. Sin gritos de dolor, sin sangre, sin filos ensangrentados. Solo la fuerza masculina de su inesperado amante sobre ella. Lo siente frío como siempre había imaginado. Lo ve a través de la oscuridad reinante. Sus ojos rojo intenso se clavan en ella mientras la toma.

Bellatrix nota su cuerpo como un ente aparte, apenas concibe que lo que ocurre le ocurre a ella. Esta demasiado confundida por todo lo que siente y todo lo que percibe. Las circunstancias la están llevando a un nuevo tipo de locura. Lejos queda la enrevesada mente perversa que durante años de lucha ha creado. Ahora se siente de nuevo una adolescente de quince años delante de su amo y señor.

Lo que siempre había sido una simple fantasía irrealizable está pasando de verdad. Voldemort la posee de tantas formas que Bellatrix empieza a considerar a su marido un mero inútil sin ningún valor. Si amaba a Voldemort ahora no tenía palabras para describir hasta qué punto se sentía respecto a su Señor Tenebroso. Quiere expresarlo pero se muerde la lengua, sabe que no debe hablar. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, esto solo es una prueba más. Nada siente su señor con esto, pero eso no impide a Bellatrix fantasear con esa posibilidad mientras siente las caricias de un amante que no tiene consideración alguna y aun así levanta las pasiones de la joven Black.

Y entonces todo cambia, todo se vuelve borroso. El tacto frío y duro se vuelve cálido y terso. Los mordiscos son besos. Los apretones son caricias. Sigue viendo ojos rojos pero no es la misma persona. Bellatrix sigue sintiendo a su señor pero algo le dice que no es él. Hace caso a un instinto que jamás falla y demuestra la verdad. Patea a su amante lanzándolo por los aires y una tormenta de fuego se inicia sobre su cabeza al tiempo que toma su varita.

Ve a Voldemort mirarla con furia desde el suelo. Ve frialdad en su mirada de sierpe pero no ve al Señor Tenebroso. Ve otro tipo de frialdad que conoce muy bien. Inmoviliza al impostor y de la nada surge un cuchillo de plata. Presiona el canto de la hoja contra el pecho desnudo hasta que un fino hilo de sangre lo mancha y Bellatrix se lleva a la boca el filo. Paladea el sabor a cobre de la sangre. Un movimiento imperceptible y la garganta del impostor se ve amenazara por el cuchillo.

— Tres segundos, Snape. Aprovéchalos. — Espetó Bellatrix tratando de controlar su furia.

— Prueba superada. — Responde Voldemort apareciendo tras ellos, portando una túnica negra para cubrir su desnudez.

— Mi señor. — Dijo de inmediato Bellatrix arrodillándose y dejando caer el cuchillo.

— Severus. Déjanos. — La figura del segundo Voldemort se inclina antes de marcharse sin decir nada.

— Mi señor. ¿Qué significa esto? — Se atrevió a preguntar Bellatrix levantando la cabeza, sin ningún pudor por estar desnuda delante de Voldemort.

—Era una prueba mi obediente Bellatrix. Y la has superado. Has logrado sentir cuando me he intercambiado por Severus a pesar de usar la poción Multijugos. Sin duda has demostrado con creces que eres digna de confianza. Si algún día intentan sustituirme no tardaras en darte cuenta. Es un caso improbable pero no puedo ignorar la originalidad de Dumbledore. Así que de hoy en adelante serás mi escolta personal y siempre estarás a mi lado para impedir que ese caso ocurra. — Explicó Voldemort mirándola a los ojos mientras la ordenaba levantarse. Se acercó a Bellatrix y la examinó de arriba a abajo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Su mano de dedos finos y largos se posó sobre el vientre de Bellatrix casi desapareciendo debido al blanco extremo de ambas pieles. — Además tengo planes a largo plazo sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. Planes de contingencia.

— ¿Estoy embarazada? — Preguntó Bellatrix tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y otras sensaciones incomprensibles para ella. Voldemort sonrió alejando la mano.

— Muy Pronto.


End file.
